Gran Tesoro
}} Gran Tesoro is a massive ship with a large entertainment city built on it. It was formerly ruled by Gild Tesoro, but after he was deposed and most of the population evacuated, Carina took command over the ship. Information thumb|left|120px|Gran Tesoro's emblem. It is acknowledged as an independent state by the World Government due to Tesoro's wealth, and they also classify it as a demilitarized zone. It is referred to as the "moving country of dreams". Nevertheless, the country is allied with the World Government, as they are required to pay a Heavenly Tribute. One way of reaching the ship is by Gild Tesoro's Vivre Card, which is considered as a personal invitation by Tesoro himself. The invitation is delivered in a closed envelope sealed by the Gran Tesoro emblem. One invite was given to Mad Treasure by Tanaka so that the treasure hunter could deliver the Pure Gold to him. The envelope was later taken by Nami and the Vivre Card was used to guide the Straw Hat Pirates to the casino. Ship Design and Appearance A large portion of the Gran Tesoro is composed of gold, and its bow resembles a cruise ship, only much more massive in scale. The entire ship is ten kilometers long and a city is built inside it, with no roof covering it. The stern is a large circle with a tall golden tower in the center (designed to look like a roulette wheel), and at the very back is a large green area (designed to look like a card table). The front of the ship allows others ships to enter inside the Gran Tesoro. Its name and two pirate flags can be seen when entering the ship. Jolly Roger The ship's jolly roger is a thin skull wearing a purple top hat balanced on the left side of its head, with two white crossbones behind it. Behind the skull and crossbones there is a large yellow dotted pattern in the shape of a capital letter "G". Above the entrance in the front of the ship, there is a figure of the jolly roger where the "G" is made out of light bulbs. Citizens History Past The Gran Tesoro was built by Gild Tesoro four years before the start of the series after his illegal businesses succeeded. It housed 20% of all the world's circulated money, and was recognized by the World Government as an independent nation. People came there from all over to gamble, but all ended up losing everything and were forced to work to repay their debts, including the Long Long Pirates. One Piece Film: Gold The Straw Hat Pirates came aboard the Gran Tesoro while Tesoro and Carina were performing a concert, and were attacked by the Long Long Pirates, who wanted to steal their treasure and repay their debt. However, the Long Long Pirates were defeated, and Tesoro encased all of them in gold. The Straw Hats were given a free stay at the entertainment city, but eventually ended up losing all their money in a match with Tesoro himself due to Baccarat taking away their luck. The Straw Hats rebelled due to Baccarat's interference, but Tesoro captured Roronoa Zoro and threatened to kill him if the Straw Hats did not repay their debt by 12:00 the next night. Tesoro broadcast the news of Zoro's upcoming execution to all the citizens of Gran Tesoro. The Straw Hats worked with Carina to repay their debt, and Carina acted as a double agent. While she pretended to be working for Tesoro and leading them into a trap, she actually concocted a plan (which Luffy was unaware of) to free everyone on Gran Tesoro from Tesoro's control over them and depose Tesoro. The Straw Hats snuck into the hotel and executed their plan - Luffy and Franky were caught and sent to the Golden Prison, and Tesoro broadcast this to everyone. However, this allowed them to reach the waterworks room. The Straw Hats successfully executed their plan by allowing Tesoro to capture them, and as Tesoro began his spectacle, Luffy and Franky succeeded in getting water to spray out of all of Gran Tesoro's gold fountains. This washed off the gold dust that allowed Tesoro to control everyone, and freed the Straw Hats. Luffy, Franky, and all of Gran Tesoro's prisoners were also freed as they emerged from the gold fountains. In a fit of rage, Tesoro blew up the hotel as he and his crew prepared to fight the insurgents. Tesoro gave his executive crew members golden armor and weapons, and he inhabited a giant gold golem as he attacked Gran Tesoro, intent on executing Carina and the Straw Hats. However, the residents and prisoners of Gran Tesoro allied with the Straw Hats and revolted against Tesoro's crew, and a Marine fleet attacked the Gran Tesoro. Tesoro's executive crew members were eventually defeated, and when Luffy got the upper hand against Tesoro, he blew up his golem and swamped everyone except Luffy in liquid gold, intending to drown everyone on Gran Tesoro in gold. However, Luffy managed to defeat Tesoro, freeing everyone. Upon Tesoro's defeat, a timer suddenly started counting down, and Carina claimed that the ship would explode once it hit zero. Everyone except her fled the city as she sailed it away from everyone else, but when the time ended nothing happened. Indeed, this was all a ruse in order for Carina to steal the Gran Tesoro, and she sailed away with full control over it. Trivia *The ship's name means "great treasure" in Italian and Spanish. *This is the third ship that doubles as a location, with the first being Thriller Bark and the second being Island Ship. **While Thriller Bark and Island Ship are islands converted into ships, Gran Tesoro is a ship that is considered a country. *The second half of the ship's design resembles the Roulette and Blackjack table. *Gran Tesoro is similar to a real-life city, Las Vegas, the Entertainment Capital of the World. References Site Navigation ca:Gran Tesoro ru:Гран Тесоро it:Gran Tesoro Category:Towns and Cities Category:Non-Canon Ships